Some individuals have large collections of particular items, such as books, DVDs, or dolls. For some of these individuals, it can be difficult to locate a particular item within the collection because, for example, the collection is so large or is not well organized. Further, organizing a large collection of items can be time-consuming. Moreover, an organized collection of items may become disorganized over time as the items are used or as more items are collected.
In some cases, a number of items may be placed in a particular location making it difficult to locate a particular item. For example, an individual may have a particular drawer or other location where the individual places items that do not have a designated location in the individual's home or office. In some cases, the items may be placed haphazardly and over time may be more difficult to locate as more items are placed in the drawer. Locating an item in such a case can be both time-consuming and frustrating. Moreover, it can be difficult for a person to determine whether he or she owns or still owns the item when it is difficult to find the item.